1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuze for a bomblet including a slider in which there is arranged a detonator triggered in response to an impact or percussion, and which undergoes a transition during the free flight of the bomblet from a safe or secured position into an armed position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Fuzes of that type are brought into their armed positions in that a stabilizing band which unfolds during the flight of the bomblet brings a firing pin and the detonator which is associated therewith into a position from which a triggering or detonation can result upon the impact of the bomblet. A self-destructing action for the bomblet should be contemplated for the case in which the impact or percussion detonation fails to take place upon impact against a target.